Aw, How Cute!
by Trisken Leigh
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAROLYN! A girl in her third year at Hogwarts wanders during the night, looking for a place of peace and quiet, and discovers something special with someone special...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot, the world, the characters, or any other aspect of the series Harry Potter written by J.K. Rowling.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAROLYN!!!**

**I LOVE YOU!!!**

**This is a story for YOU me dear! I hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

**Aw, How Cute!**

* * *

It was my third year at Hogwarts when I first met Albus. It was night, and well past curfew. I wasn't one to get into trouble, but that night I was just so stressed that I needed to get away and escape. I climbed the numerous staircases, making my way to nowhere. I was just walking aimlessly with no destination in mind. And that's when I bumped into him on the seventh floor. 

I had made my way all the way to the top on the seventh floor and I was glancing at some of the paintings hanging on the walls of the corridor. One drape in particular had caught my eye. It was a man, and I believed him to be Barnabas the Barmy trying to coach a group of trolls how to dance ballet. I giggled softly at the odd tapestry, and I stepped back to get a better look at it.

"That's a silly picture," I whispered aloud. The sound of a turning doorknob then filled the hallway. It was coming from behind me, and I was absolutely terrified. I spun around and there was a door!

"No! That wasn't there before…" I tried reasoning with myself. And then the doorknob turned all the way around and the door cracked. I held my breath and didn't dare move an inch. I had no clue what was coming out of that wall and I didn't want to know, but my eyes were forced open and would not close.

Then the door swiveled fully open.

A boy jumped back several feet back into the room he had come from, clutching his chest and running his fingers through his hair simultaneously.

"You scared the hell out of me!" the Suddenly-Appearing Boy said, gasping for air. That is what I nicknamed him, Suddenly-Appearing Boy, for lack of a real name.

"I-I'm sorry! Y-you scared me!" I piped up. He had his night robes on and his jet black hair was pointing every which way. "What…what _is _that?"

"What is what?" he asked. He turned around to look into the room behind him and answered for me, "Oh. That." There was silence.

"Well…?" I repeated.

"Um…" he smiled right then. That's when I realized, he was kind of cute. "I'll show you." He shut the door and it disappeared. I gasped and he grinned at me. "So where were you headed?"

"Somewhere where I could be alone," I stated.

"Anywhere in particular?"

"No. Just anywhere. Anywhere pretty. And calm. And peaceful."

He paced back and forth in front of the now blank wall seeming very concentrated on something.

"What are you do—" He held his open palm out to tell me to be quiet as he continued staring at the floor. Then he stopped in his tracks and the door once again appeared.

"How did you do th—"

"Ssh…" he hushed me, putting his index finger to his lips. "Come on," he waved me on. He opened the door and I stepped inside.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was…an ocean.

It was a strange feeling though. It felt as though we were confined in a spacious room, yet there was an ocean that looked as though it went on and on. It was infinite.

The wind blew our hair in various directions calmly, the sound of the waves crashing gently against the shore, the smell of salt water and sand filled my nostrils. It was the perfect moment.

"I…how…_whoah_." I was speechless.

A random boy came out of nowhere and brought me to the one place I had wanted to go. It was so strange. But it was an amazing feeling.

"Thank you…" I whispered, afraid to speak too loud incase it broke the magic.

"All you have to do is walk about this door and you'll be back in the corridor on the seventh floor," he explained walking out the door that was randomly set in the middle of the sand.

"Where are you going?!" I exclaimed, terrified of being left alone.

"You wanted to be secluded, didn't you?"

"You don't have to leave. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Why, afraid?" he grinned mischievously.

"No!" I shouted a bit immaturely. He laughed as I spoke my thoughts, "I just want you to stay." His smile was kind this time, and he sat down beside me in the sand and informed me he was a fourth year.

"I'm Carolyn Meklenburg."

"I'm Albus Potter." When he had introduced himself as Albus Potter. I gasped as he said the last name. He simply smiled and explained everything he knew about the room.

"So your father told you about this?"

"Yup."

"H-Harry Potter, right?" I had heard of that name before. I knew he had children who came to Hogwarts, but I had never really met them before. "Why did you show me this room?"

"Because you saw me come out of it and there was no way to hide it," he answered.

"You could have lied and walked away. Why didn't you just do that?" I asked, confused by his way of thinking.

"Because you were cute." My eyes grew wide and my head snapped forward, staring out into the sea. He laughed again, "You are cute. Especially when you play the whole shy thing."

"'Play the whole shy thing'? And what does _that_ mean?" I questioned.

"You're playing shy," he chuckled.

"I'm not playing anything. I…I am shy," I admitted. He laughed and I smiled. I was getting more comfortable around him and soon enough we were talking about almost everything and anything.

The time passed so quickly, we were there for nearly three hours just talking.

"I should probably go back to bed," I stated with a frown.

"Yea, me too. Just make sure you don't get into trouble, kay?"

"I won't. I think I can handle it," I beamed. We walked out into the corridor and it was pitch black. When my eyes adjusted I said goodbye and was about to turn to walk in the direction of my house. But then he grabbed me into a hug.

When we released he said, "See ya 'round."

"Yea, see ya."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw…well isn't that just cuuuuuute?" James mocked from the table at the right.

Carolyn sat beside Al at the head table in her flowing white wedding gown.

"Shut it, James!" Lily snapped.

"What?" James barked.

"Those two are _always _fighting…" Rosie commented to her brother Ron.

Harry and Ginny sat there beside Cindy and Kurt, the four of them smiling non stop. They were so happy for their children.

"Hey…why do you guys always fall for redheads?" James called out across the room, addressing his father and brother.

Al shrugged his shoulders, grinned as he had when he first met Carolyn, and kissed her softly on her rouged cheek.

"I guess I prefer redheads…" he said slyly.

"Well, I prefer blondes…" Scorpius spoke up kissing Char on the cheek, "…and brunettes," he finished kissing Krissy on her cheek. He had his arms around both and they giggled quietly.

Carolyn rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Let's sing a song!" Rosy D cried out.

"What a great idea, my love!" Tom replied kissing her on the cheek.

Carolyn smiled.

This day couldn't get any better.


End file.
